<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Âme by LearaBribage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503682">Âme</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearaBribage/pseuds/LearaBribage'>LearaBribage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the missing pages [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist (Live Action), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga, 青鳥の虛像 Fullmetal Alchemist | Fullmetal Alchemist: Bluebird's Illusion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alphonse "It's Just Fact Lieutenant" Elric, Edward "That's Because He's Inferior To You Lieutenant" Elric, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Parental Royai, Riza "You'd Be Suprised Sir? I No Longer Am" Hawkeye, Roy "Apparently I Am A Father?!? When Did This Happen Again???" Mustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:46:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearaBribage/pseuds/LearaBribage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Elric brothers visit Roy and Riza in Central a few months after their respective journeys in Creta and Xing - contains sarcasm ft. Ed, furious blushing ft. royai, and Al asking the damn right questions. </p><p>(Not necessarily in that order, of course.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riza Hawkeye &amp; Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the missing pages [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Âme</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/gifts">waddiwasiwitch</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Colonel! Lieutenant! Hello!” Alphonse Elric greeted Roy and Riza upon their entry in his office in Central City.</p><p>“Yo, Al, Hanageno,” he greeted back amicably, his chin resting on top of his hands.</p><p>It’s been a while since the Elric brothers both retired from the service and gone on their respective journeys in Creta and Xing, so this was the first that he and Riza saw of them. Further since his unit has been very busy with the restoration of Ishval, there hasn’t really been much time for their schedules to allow an exclusive moment for levity. That being said, even this meeting with the Elrics have a purpose to suit them both.</p><p>“Yo, Colonel, to think that I thought you’d be Daisato now,” Edward said over his thoughts, a smirk on his face, “that old Grumman pulled one over you, yeah?”</p><p>Roy could feel a vein protruding from his temples as he gritted his teeth in annoyance at the elder Elric’s statement. “Hanageno, you have left the service,” he replied, his eye twitching, “so you’re <em>quite</em> lucky your tenacity is out of reach from the ‘enquiries’ of military brass.”</p><p>Ed laughed aloud as he and Al settled on the chairs in front of his table. “Jeez, Colonel, threatening us with force? How shameful!”</p><p>Roy snorted but decided against it when the Lieutenant’s hand settled on his shoulder.</p><p>“Sir, please watch your words,” Riza reprimanded him with a sigh, “Ed is right.”</p><p>He scratched his head, swallowing other rebukes from spilling out of his mouth.</p><p>“Very well,” Roy said, trying not to grimace as he got ahold of himself. Seriously, this child – the obstinacy never left him despite the events in Central headquarters.</p><p><em>Though</em>, he supposed, <em>it’s good to have the Elrics enjoy themselves more. </em></p><p>It’s as Hughes and Riza remarked before, of course. Children should not – <em>were never meant to </em>– be fighting wars – wars that could have been avoided had they – the adults – been more responsible in their affairs.</p><p>He heaved a sigh inwardly, re-focusing on the objective of the meeting. The Elrics had dropped by in his office in want of information on the overall progress of the reformation under Grumman, after all.</p><p>Primarily, this was because Alphonse was helping him establish trade relations with Ling Yao of Xing for Amestris. Meanwhile, since Ed had sojourned in Creta, Table City – under the leadership of Julia Crichton – had asked Hanageno to inquire if it was possible for them to ask for more reinforcements to quell Cretan forces since too many soldiers died in the Western frontlines prior the Promised Day.</p><p>“When the Colonel last discussed matters with the Emperor,” the Lieutenant said as she handed a report to the younger Elric, “there were plans for the construction of a railway to shorten the time of travel between our countries. Now, the report I gave you details our study of it and our proposition to have our end of the terminal of the railway in Ishval. That way, we can increase traction in the city and stimulate the Ishvalan economy. We just need them to do something for us since we do have the resources – as well as alchemists focusing on infrastructure – to start building it.”</p><p>“What would that be, Lieutenant?” Alphonse asked, studying the document carefully.</p><p>Riza glanced back at him to see if he would explain it himself, but he shook his head, wanting her to take the lead in the discussion since she did most of the review for Xing. Her lips curled at his response as she gazed back to Alphonse once more.</p><p>“Our proposal for the construction is sound,” she continued then, crossing her arms, “but we want them to confirm if it will hold against the sand. That’s the main issue, really. Our alchemists and engineers here in Amestris have posited solutions – most of them being that the design of the railway must be done according to the movement of the wind to minimise damages, but all this is theory.”</p><p>“Ah,” Edward interjected, leaning forward in interest towards the document, “it makes sense, really. It’s sort of like being at sea, where you have to consider the wind in the ship’s trajectory.”</p><p>Alphonse nodded, folding the report before placing it inside his bag. “Basically, you want them to produce a similar study to allay any concerns with the rail, then. All right, I’ll make sure to let them know.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Riza said, a fond curl on her lips. “That being said, though, once they are done, we’d also like to ask them to share the burden of the construction.”</p><p>“That really is the heart of the concern,” Roy explained with a sigh. “While we have enough to cover most of the expenses, we can’t just pool all of it in one direction seeing as we have Ishval to rebuild – and not to mention, other areas destroyed by the Homunculi before.”</p><p>Alphonse let out an uneasy laugh as Ed yawned beside him. “I think we’ll find a suitable compromise since May Chang is an advisor in the Emperor’s court,” he answered, “so while I cannot assure this concern yet, we may have more chances to help ease the matter with the coffers.”</p><p>Roy grinned at the younger Elric’s quick-wittedness – although to be perfectly candid, he had already expected this development since he saw the two of them huddled together in the aftermath of the events in Central last time. That’s precisely why he mentioned the issue over regarding the treasury, really. He was certain – sort of – that Alphonse would be ingenious enough to consider discussing it with May Chang. In that regard, Alphonse has always been cleverer compared to his brother.</p><p><em>Though, that’s probably due to their temperaments as well,</em> he thought, rubbing his temples as he turned his gaze towards Edward to discuss his concern.</p><p>“Right now, our forces are rather scattered – seeing as Grumman had them dispersed all over Amestris, but with a focus in Briggs and Fotset, to quell disturbances there,” he said, crossing his arms. “Further, the Brigadier General in Western command is a bit of a trouble to deal with, even if he was efficient in dealing with the aftermath of the events in Table City.”</p><p>“Mm,” Edward murmured, brows furrowing. “As much as it pains me to agree with you, Colonel, I have to agree. He’s too bureaucratic – which was why Julia asked if you could help. So, could you?”</p><p>Roy let the snide remark slide since they did have another matter to discuss. “Since I’m going to be appointed as General of East City after we tidy things up here, I can maneuver the soldiers in my old detachment to assist,” he answered, rubbing his temples as he mentally went through the registry of the soldiers under his command then. “Right now, I can commit about 30 soldiers. It will probably increase if the Daisato compromises with me. Though, we don’t want too many since we want to avoid further aggression, so for now, that’s about all I can readily commit.”</p><p>Edward snorted. “Are these 30 elites, then?”</p><p>Roy rolled his eyes. “Eastern Command has the best infantry battalions, Hanageno. Don’t forget.”</p><p>“I think Major General Armstrong would disagree,” Edward quipped cheekily.</p><p>Roy curled his nose in annoyance.</p><p>“Certainly, the Northern Command is ingenious in defensive battlefronts,” he replied, “but this detachment are soldiers who trained with my unit – they may not be as renowned as the Lieutenant or Havoc, but they are considerably skilled.”</p><p>Before Ed could respond, however, Alphonse put a hand over his mouth and bid him to move the topic.</p><p>“Al, you traitor!” Ed hissed at the younger Elric beside him. Alphonse just laughed, shrugging in response.</p><p>“Anyway,” Riza interjected, standing beside him again, “the Colonel forgot to say this, but he will have Havoc personally lead this group, so you can rest easy that he’s not just giving Julia reserves.”</p><p>“Hmm, very well then,” Ed conceded, crossing his arms. “Anyway, for my findings of alchemy in Creta, most of it is what Julia divulged to me. I’m having troubles navigating Cretan terrain – despite my civilian status, and Darius and Heinkel backing me up – since their forces have significantly tightened under her brother – for reasons I’m still investigating as well on top of this – but I’ve concluded thus far that it’s oriented much like ours here in Amestris. It just so happened that Julia’s alchemy has more healing capabilities since that’s what she practiced alongside with what their parents imparted to them.”</p><p>Then he retrieved a document from his satchel and placed it on top of his desk.</p><p>“Since we helped her in Table City before, she was willing to provide us with copies of the transmutation circles their parents formulated,” Ed continued, returning to his seat. “So far, it appears to use alchemic runes – albeit older than what we know in Amestris, or probably it’s just their version in Creta – for water and ice.”</p><p>Roy studied the array with the Lieutenant, who leaned towards him to read the report as well.</p><p>“That being said,” Al began, “it is interesting to note that she was able to manipulate large swathes of land to stop the magma, then. But upon further thought, it does make sense since magma is liquid, so controlling its movement before layering it with bits of dirt to stop the flow from spreading was what she did. Ah, and the Philosopher’s Stone augmented it too.”</p><p>Ed smirked at his brother. “Is the fact that you used to have a crush on her made you this vigilant about her abilities then, I wonder?”</p><p>“Brother!” Al whined, swatting his hands from tickling him on the side.</p><p>Roy raised a brow in interest. Since he and the Lieutenant were busy mustering forces to Table City then, he had not realised that something like this had transpired. And for it to be Al!</p><p>Given his earlier comment, though, that was probably not an impossibility.</p><p>He glanced at the Lieutenant then, wanting to see her reaction, and found her smiling at the two boys with fondness. She has always been gentler with children around, after all.</p><p>He tried hard not to fathom exactly why this thought gave rise to a blush forming on his cheeks, so he rubbed his temples, turning his gaze to the Elrics once more.</p><p>“How about you, Al?” Roy asked over the brothers’ bickering. “What have you found so far regarding alkahestry?”</p><p>The two ceased their squabbling and turned serious as Alphonse remarked, “Interestingly, it sort of matches what brother reported so far.”</p><p>“Are you saying that because of the ‘flow’?” Ed asked, brows furrowing in contemplation.</p><p>“Very much so,” Al answered, crossing his arms. “The thing is, May once theorized that Xingese alchemy – or all types of alchemy – is really derived from the ‘movement of souls’ – thus their exhibition of long-range transmutations and increased sensory abilities. Further, since it’s also medicinal alchemy, I’ve been studying how I can help Zampano and Jerso with it.”</p><p>“Ah, right, they were part of the military’s classified – <em>ahem, illegal </em>– project on chimeras,” Roy recalled. “How are they so far?”</p><p>“Well, they’re all right, and they’re very helpful,” Al replied, sighing. “I just wish I can figure things out as soon as possible so I can help them become normal again, as they wished. So, on that thought, I’ve been studying bio-alchemy and reading whatever research I can find on chimeras. There’s not a lot, so I’ve been wondering if there may be a necessary sacrifice for it to be done – just like how my brother and I did with ours at the Gate, you know?”</p><p>Roy tried to avoid the shiver in his body at the mention of the Gate, but he could not help remembering the horror he felt from being forced to enter that place. Granted, it did evolve his abilities in alchemy, but it was not an easy journey to partake in since he didn’t willingly participate. He could feel his breaths quickening when he felt the Lieutenant’s hand settle on his shoulder once more.</p><p>He let out a sigh of relief, feeling more assured. He nodded his gratitude to her before focusing on the brothers again.</p><p>“If you consider that the animals used for the transmutation of the chimeras are dead already,” Edward began slowly, crossing his arms, “an equivalent sacrifice is moot. Further, that leaves us with finding Philosopher’s Stones to provide as tribute for Truth once more. We don’t want to do it that way again, of course, so suppose we scrutinise instead on how the chimeras were created, we can analyse the process and from there, reverse it. And so, if I follow your thoughts correctly, determining the source of the ‘pain’ is the utmost objective – so, <em>that’s</em> what we need to know, in order for us to ‘heal’ them with alkahestry, is it not?”</p><p>“Yes!” Alphonse exclaimed. “That’s what I’ve been troubled with for these past months!”</p><p>“Hmm,” Ed murmured, resting his chin on a knuckle. “Well, suppose that Jerso and the others willingly partook in the process, the same cannot be said of the animals that were utilised. So, could that be the origin? That they were ‘forced’?”</p><p>Alphonse leaned forward, mulling over his brother’s questions. “That’s what I’ve been pondering as well ever since Father told us about how he was able to let the souls residing in his body agree to his plan during the Promise Day – but I don’t have enough information,” he answered, sighing again. “Colonel, Lieutenant – what do you both think?”</p><p>He thought it over for a few moments before meeting the brothers’ gazes. “I believe it’s possible that since the animals used for the creation of chimeras were ‘forced’ to be sacrifices, the ‘bond’ to the human could be significantly weaker – that is, despite the fact that the animals’ abilities have been successfully incorporated into the body of the human,” he replied, glancing at Riza as she removed her hand from him as she pondered over the issue as well.</p><p>“What do you think, Lieutenant?” he asked, curious as to what she had in mind.</p><p>He really wanted to hear her thoughts since she was the one who was able to help him eventually figure out her father’s complicated array for Flame Alchemy.</p><p>“Considering everything you’ve told us,” she began, “is it not possible that when you use the right formula with alkahestry, you heal the animal – that is release it from the bond it has on the human – and in so doing, allow its removal from the individual?”</p><p>Roy’s eyes widened at her statement – what an answer it was! – but even the Elric brothers looked stunned, astounded with her conclusion.</p><p>He felt a little ashamed that Ed was the first to recover and make a statement in support. He was – well – rather distracted with how her deep brown eyes lit up with passion as she came up with the hypothesis.</p><p>“I mean,” Ed said, nodding his agreement, “it’s not like we’re adding another ‘layer’ of alchemy to the chimera. Rather, we are subtracting it. So that eliminates the requirement of a sacrifice and the recourse to using the Philosopher’s Stone. It agrees with the foundations of alchemy as well.”</p><p>Alphonse smiled at the both of them. “In that case, we’d just need to figure out the appropriate runes for the transmutation, then! Thanks, Lieutenant, Colonel! This is such a great help!”</p><p>Roy could not help the slow smile that took over his features when he saw the deep flush that settled on the Lieutenant’s cheeks.</p><p>“Further,” Ed continued, interrupting his thoughts, “if we were to consider what happened to Nina, Alexander, and her mother, it makes sense.”</p><p>He could not help frowning as the collective memory of what occurred to the Tucker family made them all pause in reflection. He eyed the two brothers, and noted how they – Ed, especially – were still forlorn about their failure to prevent Shou Tucker from committing the most horrendous crime he’d seen ever since Ishval.</p><p>He shook his head inwardly. Their progress cannot be halted with this morose recollection, so he has to re-focus their attention to the topic at hand.</p><p>“That is a thought worth exploring,” Roy said, “so how do you think is it related in the case of chimeras?”</p><p>Ed looked up at him, and though his eyes were still solemn, Roy was able to catch a hint of renewed valiance in his answer.</p><p><em>Keep it up, Hanageno,</em> <em>you and Al have never balked in the face of danger before. Don’t stop now. </em></p><p>“If we were to consider what happened, it was the reverse,” Ed divulged. “In the case of his wife and Nina, we have humans ‘forcibly’ transmuted into the vessel of canines. So, given what we all speculated, the ‘bond’ is weak. It just so happened that returning Nina or her mother was moot since their bodies have already… were already gone.”</p><p>Then sighing, he raised his arms above his head as he leaned further in the chair. “I think this relates to chimeras, because as humans, we have more awareness of our beings than animals. It’s not to say that animals are to be underestimated, really – just that our consciousness was part of our evolution.”</p><p>“Hmm,” Alphonse murmured, his eyes pensive as well. “That’s probably why the Homunculi was stronger than chimeras – since they used human souls rather than animals in the process.”</p><p>Roy nodded, although there was just the one point to consider.</p><p>“I gather the only thing animals have developed more so than we are their sensory skills,” he stated. “I distinctly remember how Hayate was able to sense the presence of the Homunculi – just like Ling Yao and the rest of the Xing faction.”</p><p>“Chimeras also have that ability, although at a slightly lower level,” Al remarked, nodding along with his brother as they agreed with his observation.</p><p>Meanwhile, he noticed how the Lieutenant perked up at the mention of Black Hayate, and as such, he could not help his lips from curling as well.</p><p>
  <em>As I thought, it’s always better when her eyes are gentler. </em>
</p><p>“Colonel?” Al asked, interrupting his thoughts. “We were asking you something?”</p><p>He blinked, clearing his throat as he drew his eyes away from the Lieutenant. “What is it?”</p><p>“Do you have anything about alkahestry?” was what Al tried to say when Ed snorted, saying, “Nah, don’t bother, he was busy staring at the Lieutenant.”</p><p>His cheeks grew incarnadine, but coincidentally – and much to his relief – the Lieutenant was seemingly averting her gaze from the two brothers as well. The fact that he could see how her ears were flushed made his chest tighten with a frightening, but not unwelcome warmth.</p><p>“I think,” Roy tried to recover, scratching his head, “we have a report that Hughes collected on the subject before.”</p><p>“Heh, unlike the Colonel, the Brigadier General was certainly reliable,” Ed commented as he strode towards one of his shelves.</p><p>Roy curled his nose in annoyance, even as he knew that the jibe was half-hearted. It’s just that Hughes was important to these two kids as well, so he just shrugged his shoulders and glanced sideways when he realised that Alphonse followed him.</p><p>The younger Elric seemed like he had a question in mind, so he turned to him with a sceptical glance. “Yes?”</p><p>“How come the Lieutenant is not an alchemist when she understands it well?”</p><p>He could not help releasing a fond smile at his question, seeing as it was something he also asked Riza before. However, it was better for her to be the one to divulge it instead of him.</p><p>“It’s just that the Lieutenant prefers it so,” he answered, taking a folder from the shelf.</p><p>“Why is that?” Al wondered as he received the document.</p><p>“It’s not my story to tell,” he replied, resting his hands inside his pockets. “Recognise simply that she has her reasons.”</p><p>“Ah,” Al said, fidgeting with the folder, “does that mean you were involved with the Lieutenant before entering the service, though?”</p><p>Roy halted his steps, momentarily taken aback with his question when he realised that Al could have perhaps meant that he and Riza knew each other earlier.</p><p>“Involved?” he asked, trying to calm himself as he fidgeted with his collar. “You mean were we acquainted? Well, yes, I was under the tutelage of her father in my study of alchemy. He passed away already, though.”</p><p>Alphonse’s eyes widened a fraction before he nodded, silent for a moment until he perked up again with another question. “Did he give you his blessing, then?”</p><p>Roy’s brows furrowed as he remembered his master’s words. “He entrusted the Lieutenant’s care to me, is all.”</p><p>“Hmm, is everything out of duty, then, Colonel?” Al suddenly remarked, a mischievous smirk on his face.</p><p>Roy jumped, a little startled with his question, although he could only exclaim, “Alphonse Elric!”</p><p>The younger Elric laughed, waving his outburst away.</p><p>“Kidding, Colonel,” Al answered. “But anyway, we’ll support you when you become Daisato, of course.”</p><p>“I really have to live long, yes?” Roy sighed, patting the child’s shoulder. “Thank you, though.”</p><p>Alphonse nodded as he picked up his satchel and tapped his brother’s shoulder – Ed and Riza had been busy discussing the brothers’ visit to the Hughes family the other day.</p><p>“Anyway,” Roy said, “let us know anything else you find, yes?”</p><p>Ed chuckled, smirking. “Heh, another debt you have to pay, eh, Colonel? Sure!”</p><p>Roy glared at him before letting out a sigh as the Lieutenant raised a brow at him.</p><p>“You say that, but I really need to pick up pace since Major General Armstrong has Scar at Briggs,” he complained. “Miles is helpful in our restoration of Ishval, but since he’s loyal to Armstrong, there’s not much he divulges aside from our collaborative efforts.”</p><p>Al nudged his brother with an elbow. “He did lend you 520 cenz to call Winry, you know?”</p><p>Ed snorted, raising his arms in surrender. “All right, all right!”</p><p>“Ah, how is Winry, Ed?” the Lieutenant wondered. “I heard you two were engaged?”</p><p>Roy arched a brow, a smirk rising on his lips. “Ah, Hanageno actually did it?”</p><p>“Colonel, you keep rebuking my brother,” Al defended, “but please stop making the Lieutenant worry!”</p><p>Before Roy could respond to this accusation, however, Ed nudged Al back, exclaiming, “You say that, but what’s going on between you and May Chang, now, huh? What’s that kiss mark I saw earlier, huh, Al? Answer me!”</p><p>“Brother!” Al exclaimed, his cheeks reddening.</p><p>The Lieutenant’s quiet laughter beside him made him sigh. Not of annoyance, this time, though.</p><p>“All right, all right,” he said, “unless you wish to be detained for untoward inquiries, I believe visiting hours are over, no, Lieutenant?”</p><p>Although the Lieutenant glanced at him with a weary sigh, he still caught the fondness in her gaze before she turned to the Elrics with a smile. “We’ll see you both next time, Ed, Al. We do appreciate you taking the time to drop by for this exchange.”</p><p>That reminds him, since the two were bound to separate not long after as well, it was better to warn them of the potential risks in their journeys. Granted, both brothers were skilled in self-defense, but it was better to have them remain on guard.</p><p>“Just be wary of the routes, yes?” he advised the brothers. “As you are aware, the political climate is not yet stable.”</p><p>“Sure, sure,” Ed nodded, crossing his arms. “You’re just telling us this because you want updates on what we reported, no?”</p><p>Although that was true, Roy still found himself frowning.</p><p>“We have Breda and Falman occupied with other matters,” he admitted despite himself, “but I’m also relaying this to you since we have more information on alkahestry as well. I really don’t like having debts piling up on me, you know?”</p><p>“I think what my brother meant to say was,” Al said, laughing over his brother’s loud snort, “thanks,<em> dad, mom</em>! Ha-ha!”</p><p>Suffice to say, he – and much to his relief, Riza as well – was startled with Al’s statement. He could feel a flush rising on his cheeks as they glanced at each other uneasily, but he just could not utter a word to reply.</p><p>However, Ed hit his brother’s shoulder – albeit without force – and muttered angrily, “Idiot.”</p><p>Alphonse pouted even as he followed his brother to the door before turning to them with one last cheeky wave.</p><p>“Anyway, we’re going now! Bye!”</p><p>Once the door closed, Roy could only clear his throat as the Lieutenant gazed away from him.</p><p>“We do need more trustworthy people, sir,” was what he heard her say over his thoughts as he tried to calm himself.</p><p>Fidgeting with his collar, he could only nod his reply, searching for a safer topic for them to recourse to.</p><p>“On the matter of alkahestry, though,” Roy tried, “let’s ask Dr. Marcoh to meet with the Elrics once he finishes touring Ishval with his medical team.”</p><p>“Definitely,” Riza answered, opening his top drawer to retrieve a file. “I’ll start updating our dossier, then.”</p><p>Roy nodded, then he remembered that he had another copy of the file Hughes lent them in case they needed it, so he reached out to the desk behind her – intending to reach for the folder when she suddenly moved back, thereby leaning against his arm accidentally as she was turning towards him.</p><p>He was about to move away, but then their eyes met and the softness in her deep brown eyes firmly locked him into place – it’s as if one glance from her was enough to steal his breath.</p><p>Who was he kidding? It was, although not one bit of him could even deign to complain.</p><p>“Colonel?” she asked, her hand clutching the report in the space between them.</p><p>He cleared his throat, but he just couldn’t seem to move.</p><p>“I—,” he tried to explain, but he could not find the words to complete the sentence since his head was filled with thoughts of her, and her proximity regaled his senses with her familiar and alluring scent.</p><p>Nonetheless, his actions might be misunderstood should someone enter this very moment, so he cleared his throat and fixed his stance. He was about to take the report from her hands and mutter his thanks when she clasped his hand instead.</p><p>His lips fell apart in surprise, but then he gazed back at her, and found her brows furrowed in concern. And as was their custom, he could already hear her question before she said it. It’s just that he wanted to hear her say it, nonetheless.</p><p>“Are you having another flash back?” she asked, and his ears picked up on the softness of her voice – how gentler it seemed than most days, not unlike how she sounded when she called out to him as she stopped him from killing Envy.</p><p>Given that, there’s a lot he wanted to say, but… there’s a better time for it. Granted, he has to live long enough to properly say it, but for now, for now…</p><p>“Not quite,” he mustered over his thoughts as she continued holding his hand. “Not a flash back, really. Just… perhaps a better picture than the one we know of.”</p><p>And then he saw the slightest curl rise from her lips, and he knew that she definitely, definitely understood when her lids fell, and she heaved a sigh out of fondness.</p><p>It was this display that made him close his eyes and rest his forehead against hers as they held each other’s hands.</p><p>“The future, then,” she breathed against him, and he caressed her fingers gently, a slow smile unfurling on his lips despite himself.</p><p>He brushed his lips against her forehead as he whispered, “It is as you say.”</p><p>And then he caressed her cheeks swiftly, softly before he moved away from her.</p><p>He felt like his heart would flutter, unfurl hidden wings with the way she gently gazed at him in return.</p><p><em>No doubt about it</em>, he thought.</p><p>Wherever she was concerned, it was clear to him – and ever since the Promised Day, he found it more comfortable to admit – that his heart was tethered to hers.</p><p>Hers and hers alone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was going to title this fic using the French "seule" as a pun for the english word soul (and well, as a reference to Roy's sentiments in the latter part, and you know, to describe their bond), but upon further thinking, I decided to use "âme", the French term for soul instead since it exists as another allusion to rain in Japanese - which is coincidentally also "ame." </p><p>As we all know what "rain" means with regard to royai, I have concluded it a better title despite the softer sound of the word "seule." My French professors would probably beat me up for the loss of article and whatnot, but I don't care - French has too many exceptions to the rules, so you know what? Je m'en fiche! </p><p>Language is free real estate in fiction!</p><p>That being said (haha), everything I discussed about alchemy and politics here are my HCs - most likely I went crazy thinking so - but since we don't have Arakawa's sequel yet, it's free real estate again, no? XD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>